Lavender's unexpected and wierd visit
by milky1way
Summary: Lavender sleeps with Ron while him and Hermione are together. It's about 2or3 years after school is over and she comes 1. univited, and 2. with some confessions to make. Need Beta for this! So anyone who is interested in the theme please help me out! Read
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lavender's unexpected and wierd (no offense) visit

Disclaimer: I know it's old but I'll say it again; I don't own anything!

Hope you enjoy this one! I think I'm writing a little too fast. Is there even a such thing? Bye!

"Oh Hermione!"

Moans were coming from the bedroom. 'Ron was a bit too loud,' she thought. 'Usually he did it more quietly.' Hermione thought.

As she was setting her toothbrush back into it's holder, she wondered why he was doing it right when she got home. He knew she always wanted a little quickie before she had to go back to sleep. Hermione fumed at this. 'So he's going to get all spent before she got home? I mean he couldn't even wait for me?' She pushed back a tangled strand of her hair, and marched into the room. When Hermione opened the door she exclaimed loudly.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Ron was in the bed naked...and with another women. When he had heard her he had jumped quickly and looked at her in amazement. " 'Mione? Wha- what are you doing over there?" Ron was currently tangled in a bunch of white sheets that she bought, which pissed her off even more.

"What the Hell is going on here? I come back from work, and you have another woman in our bed?" Hermione shouted absolutely fuming.

The sheets were rustling again. A brown mass of hair emerged from them, and Hermione gasped out loud. "Wait," said Ron. "How are you right there, but also over there-" Ron turned to point at Hermione ( real mione) - "Is this like a game or something cause I don't think it's funny." Hermione was standing shocked, a few feet away from a woman who looked exactly like her.

"What the heck is going on here? Who are you, and why do you look like me?" asked the real Hermione Granger. Ron was sitting there like he was seriously missing some great joke. The imposter simply stared at Hermione, than she smiled. "Oh are you sure you don't recognize me miss Granger?" Her tune was mocking. "What do you mean of course I don't recognize you! Stop fucking playing and tell me who you are!" She shouted back her posture losing frame.

An evil giggle from the girl made Hermione and Ron realize who she was. It was none other than Lavender. Slowly Lavender's features started to change back into what they had remebered them as. And Lavender sat smirking on the bed.

"Lavender, you? But, but you look like Hermione! I mean how did you do that?" Lavender giggled , which made Hermione happy that she didn't actually giggle like that in real life.

" Wow you really are thick?! I mean I am a very capable witch thank you very much!" Hermione was starting to wonder why after all these years had Lavender wanted to get revenge back now? "Why now?" She asked suddenly. Lavender perked up and smiled.

"Why I just love your very sharp mind, miss smartie pants!" She laughed and glanced at Ron, who was still looking back and forth. ⌠I just woke up one morning after another bad break up from a bad relationship and wondered what my little won-won was up to." A little crease showed up on Lavender's face (Hermione's really) "Lavender, I think you really should've been over this by now, I mean we only dated for a couple of weeks.

Besides I dont love you! I love Hermione!" Ron was climbing off the bed by now and walking towards Hermione. She looked up at him and smiled, then she turned back to Lavender to see her annoyed face. "Look, I don't want you, Ron, I want Hermione!"

A long and awkward silence followed. Hermione looked blankly at Lavender's pouting face. She had stood up quickly and walked slowly over where her and Ron were standing. 'Ron.' Hermione thought quickly, and stole a glance at him. He was looking at the both of them with his mouth hanging slightly open, a little drool falling down.

"Lavender?" Asked Ron. "Is this why you went out with me, so you can get with 'mione?" A small smile came on Lavender's face again, but instead of it making Hermione want to punch her she simply didn't feel anything. "No Ron, I did used to like you, like men, but it took me a while to figure out why all my relationships weren't working out; because I was looking for something totally different from what I actually needed."

Hermione and Lavender were now staring face to face, only standing a few feet away from each other. Then she finally spoke up. "Then why did you just sleep with Ron?" She asked curiously. "Oh! That. I don't know, just wanted to see if Ron had been what I was missing, but alas, no." Ron frowned.

"Was I that bad?" asked Ron. This made both Lavender and Hermione laugh out loud. "Ron! No of course not! Your brilliant!" Hermione said blushing in front of Lavender. Lavender nodded in agreement. "Of course not Ronald. I didn't mean it that way." Ron's smile returned and grinned. "So..what are you going to do 'mione?"

She looked up at Ron. "What'd you mean, Ron. You know I don't swing that way!" Laughter erupted from Ron and Lavender. "How'd you know you don't Hermione?" Lavender inquired. "I mean you never tried it right?"

"No! Of course not! It's just I know." Ron looked at both of them, and by the dirty grin on his face Hermione knew what he wanted to do and knew she had to stop the conversation before it got out of her hands. "Look Lavender, I like you, but just not like that. And also I love Ron. I'm sorry but it just wouldn't work out." Lavender smiled tightly and nodded her head.

"Okay, I understand, and it's fine with me. But at least I did try." She smiled wryly and turned to leave. "Wait! I mean, 'mione are you sure you don't have feelings for her?" Ron asked bending low with pleading eyes. She laughed.

"Ron! Of course I'm sure. Goodbye Lavender." Lavender nodded her head some tears falling down her cheeks that made Hermione feel a little bad. 'But I can't help it if I don't feel anything. It just something that I can't control.' She thought.

After Lavender had left, and everything had died down Ron was boiling hot water for Hermione . She had wanted to clean the sheets right away. "Hermione?" Yelled Ron from in the living room. "Yeah?" She answered back. "How do you think Lavender got your hair?" Ron shouted back. Hermione mentally hit herself in the head. 'How could she have gotten a bit of her? I mean did she go to the same hair shop?' Hermione mused but just let tho thought slip. 'It is all over now and I shouldn't bother with it." She smiled and went back to cleaning the dirty sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ENJOY!!!_**

**Ron Left, Lavender came back!**

"All right, I'm gone, love!" Ron shouted from the front door. Hermione dashed out of the back room with only her robe on to give him a kiss goodbye.

"Okay, I'll see you later…Oh, and Ron _don't_ forget this time Ron about tonight's dinner with my mum and dad, okay?" Hermione said quickly. She was in the bedroom trying to pick out what to wear today.

"Hermione, why did you even _agree_ to Friday night dinners with your parents? I hate having to avoid your parent's evil death ray glares!" Ron said. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, Ronald, stop it! It's the only time I get at all to share with them, and- Hermione grinned. "They don't give you those kinds of glares!" She giggled childishly at him.

"Yeah they do! _You_ just don't see them!" Ron retorted. Hermione signed.

"Ron, may I remind you that you are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Hermione said tiredly. This argument could last forever, and she knew it. Hermione pushed Ron out of the door and said goodbye. Turning around she wondered vaguely what her life without him would be like. She grinned; sane. A few moments after she had just left the living room, she heard the door bell ring. 'Oh lord!' Hermione thought fuming. If he left his keys again she would kill him.

"Who is it?" She asked loudly at the door, expecting to hear Ron's loud voice answer back. Instead a softer, sweeter voice answered back.

"Hermione, I'm sorry it's me again, Lavender!" Lavender shouted back. Hermione's arms had goose bumps all along them now. 'What could she possibly want?' Hermione asked herself, already knowing the answer. She opened the door slowly to see Lavender bouncing low on her toes. Lavender had on simply a clear white blouse with dark blue jeans. She (lav-lav) smiled uncertainly.

"May I come in?" She asked timidly, a smile slowly playing on her face. Hermione smiled back just as uncertainly and nodded her head; opening the door slowly allowing her enough space to walk in. As soon as she came in she turned her head glancing around the room. Before Hermione could even been to focus her thoughts Lavender started.

"So, Ron's not here?" She asked innocently. Hermione's mind raced, and she shook her head.

"No, he had to go to work….He's taken the car." She added absently. Lavender nodded her head back in agreement. Hermione could swear she had a smile playing on those red lips of hers. Then suddenly Lavender stepped towards her and spoke, her face full of anticipation.

"Look, Hermione, I know you've already decided, and you said you don't feel the same way I do, and of course I respect that." Lavender added quickly. She looked as if she was losing her nerve. Her eyes were shining brightly, intently staring at Hermione's composure.

"But I… Well it just doesn't change the way I feel about you." Hermione's eyes stared straight back into Lavender's. The heat they were both feeling just standing that close.

"All I want is one kiss, and the I'll leave, okay, just one." Lavender gave Hermione her best puppy-dog face. Hermione nodded slowly. 'Well I do feel sorry for hurting her.' She mused. Lavender drew closer and pulled her gently closer by the waist. She (Lav) slid her hands up and down her waist, patiently tugging her closer.

"Just one kiss…" Hermione muttered. Lavender nodded convincingly, and lowered into the kiss.

Hermione signed loudly; she felt her body melt into Lavender's. This weird feeling of comfort filled her up completely. It made her want even more. She allowed Lavender's hands to wonder freely around her body, allowing her hands to do the same.

Lavender moans, and she suddenly wants more. All thoughts of Ron ran out of her head as she pushed her robe off allowing Lavender more access. Lavender ran her hand up and down Hermione's figure, lingering a little longer on her clit. She moaned out loud for more wanting her to do more, go farther.

"Lavender….." She moaned again loving how her warm her hand felt down there. Lavender pushed Hermione out of the living room and into the bedroom. She rushed forward and jumped on the bed pulling Lavender with her. While Lavender and Hermione were in the bedroom they didn't hear the door creek open. It was Ron.

Ron had come back to get his keys. After spending a full five minutes searching his pocket, (he just knew he dropped them in there earlier) he went back into the flat. Ron shook his head thinking about all the crap he would have to take from his boss (who just happened to be Harry) when he heard a loud moan coming from the flat. It was Hermione's moan, he recognized it. (oh!) He wondered wildly whether she was using a magical 'toy' when he tossed that idea. As he opened the door, and saw Hermione naked. This was pretty normal, but Lavender was also there, and also naked. He thought dumbly.

"Ron! This isn't what it looks like!" sputtered Hermione when she saw Ron standing still in the door way. But Hermione didn't have to explain; Lavender got up and walked suductively over to him and smiled.

"So you want to join?" Lavender asked smiling slightly. Ron grinned from ear to ear. Hermione smiled too remebdering how disappointed Ron had been when she refused their threesome. Ron glanced at Hermione and with a flick of his head she understood and nodded. He was asking permission. (whipped?)

Hope you liked the second chapter! What was I thinking, to _not_ create the perfect threesome! (pairing!) Anyway R&R! Bye! Oh and I have two more stories already finished, I just need to edit and censor them!(just joking!)


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is the last chapter so hope it's alright. I hope you guys enjoyed the story (even if my choice of words suck) because honestly everyone wants their stories to be liked or appreciated. (Not to mention make a load of money off it! Not that we could sell the story anyway.) But anyway I would love tons of reviews but lets face it, I don't want to see any slashes! Kay? Peace! Oh and anyone who knows the band T.A.T.U will enjoy my next story where all the girls in Hogwarts is gay! And musical! See ya!_**

"So why'd you pretend to be me and sleep with Ron?" Hermione asked Lavender. They were all tired and tangled up together. Ron was fast asleep, snoring loudly. It was late afternoon by now, but it felt later than that, thought Lavender. Ron was in between both Lavender and Hermione, after insisting it would complete his prefect fantasy. Their hands were linked across Ron's chest and you could see the tiny red hairs bristling out of his chest. Lavender giggled lightly.

"To tell you the truth I didn't even plan it out that well. I just thought if I pretend to be you I could get Ron to get into bed more easily, and have a little fun with him. I mean, I'm not attracted to him like I used to be, but he has gotten more sexier, and I'm only Bi." she said giggling again. Hermione smiled slightly and nodded that she understood. They laid quietly on their sides, their eyes wandering to the walls and occasionally to on each other. Lavender was gazing into space wondering what would happen next.

"Yeah, your not the world's greatest planner, Lav." said Hermione jokingly. She furtively looked at Lavender, who she thought was probably thinking hard about everything. She, herself, had already made up her mind. She loved Ron, and she always would. Lavender just wasn't the one for her. 'Don't get me wrong the sex was nice, well brilliant, but it was just that; brilliant sex.' Hermione thought. Lavender sadly, would have to accept that.

"Lavender?..." asked Hermione tentatively. Lavender perked up at the sound of her voice, and looked at her. "Lavender? What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly remembering that Ron liked to take a long nap after sex.

"Nothing, I...just think I ruined everything, I shouldn't even be here." said Lavender, her eyes going sad. Hermione sat slowly up in the bed letting her sheet fall off her.

"What do you mean?" She asked not realizing she was making Lavender uncomfortable.  
"I meant I should've left it the way it was. I took advantage of you and Ron both. I guess I was just acting desperate and stupid, but... mostly jealous, and I regret ever doing this." She finished. Hermione was taken back , knowing that this was a totally different Lavender Brown from school. She stayed quiet and patiently listened to her.

"Hermione, I've never really gotten over how you took Ron from me, and I probably never will-" She said smiling slightly. "But I know now that I don't love him, it was just my pride that got hurt the day I broke up with Ron. I broke up with him because I knew he loved you, and would never love me." Lavender stated. For a moment it looked as if she had lost the nerve to keep going, but before Hermione could open her mouth she spoke again.

"And you, I figure I just couldn't stop wondering about what you that I didn't, and I guess I just had to find out, you know? I just wanted to see if you really were better than me. I figured you'd be better in bed, or he couldn't possibly not even want to be near me anymore. I guess now none of that's true, because I can see the difference. Between me and you, that is." said Lavender, looking guilty at Hermione. Lavender's heart was pounding as she realized she was about to relieve herself of all the crap she had to carry around for so long, it would all be gone so suddenly, she didn't know if she could handle that. Hermione closed her slightly gaping mouth as Lavender sat up also not noticing the wrinkled sheet fall off her body.

"Hermione, the real difference between me and you is that I have never really cared for Ron. He was like arm candy, you know? You loved him, and I know you still do. Hermione, I can pretty much bet that you will always love him. Not like me... I've never loved anyone in my whole life, well accept for myself. But that's my problem to deal with." said Lavender as she wiped her eyes. Tears rolled down both women's eyes . Hermione broke down sobbing and reached over Ron. Lavender hugged her back; holding tightly knowing this thing, whatever had just happened between them had changed everything. For the both of them. Ron, who was still sleeping snored comically louder. Hermione and Lavender broke apart laughing helplessly over him.

**_Hours Later_**

"Mmmmmm... That was bloody amazing, 'mione!" mumbled Ron into his pillow. He yawned loudly, rolling over on his back.

"Hermione?' inquired Ron as he moved his long arms across the empty bed, only finding more ruffled sheets. Ron sat up quickly staring around the dark bedroom. He felt around for his boxers.  
"Got 'cha!" muttered Ron as he picked the maroon checked boxers from under his pillow. After Ron got dressed he left the room. Ronald let out a sigh of relief as he turned the corner and saw Hermione. Hermione was wearing some fluffy slippers with some gray sweats and had on one of his shirts. She was currently turning the bed back into a couch.

'Wow,' thought Ron. 'She's always looks so bloody adorable.' When Hermione turned around and saw Ron watching her she smiled and dropped her wand. Without bending down to pick it up she ran over to him.

"Ron, baby, your awoke!" said Hermione as she embraced him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him hard. Ron held on back, lowering his head to smell her hair. Ron pulled back as he heard her sniffle a bit. Hermione had tears running down her face, but she was smiling.

"What's wrong, 'mione? Was it something I did wrong?" asked Ron fervently. Hermione shook her head. She sniffled again. Then she looked up at him and continued to smile; this time more brightly.

"No-Nothing..." She said her words caught in her throat. Ron watched her warily. 'What's wrong with her?' He thought. Then suddenly another thought popped into his head.

"Has this got something to do with Lavender? Where is she anyway?" He asked cautiously. But Hermione just shook her head again, smiling.

"It has nothing to do with her, and besides I don't love her, and she understands that." said Hermione confidently. "It's just...I just wanted you to know that I love you...I always have and always will Ronald." Hermione said smiling somewhat proudly. Ron grinned back.

"Oh, I know that 'mione and I'll always love you too." He said back. But Ron had been somewhat doubting whether she wanted to be with him or Lavender. He guessed he just didn't realize how easily she could've left while he was sleeping. This thought made him want to hug her again because he knew how lucky he truly was to have someone like his 'mione.

The End

Hoped you guys thought it was an okay ending!


End file.
